Harry Potter and the Dizzy Dumpling
by AmyBella88
Summary: Five years post Hogwarts, The trio plus Ginny face another battle: Motherhood. The stork is circling the burrow, but the question is, which witch?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Light snow was flecking the windowpane as Harry Potter looked out onto the town of Godric's Hollow. His cottage was cozy and warm and the small fire made shadows dance across the day's copy of the Prophet strewn on the floor. It was destined to line Morgana's cage, since there were no stories worth re-reading. The biggest headline was announcing that the ever-popular singer Celestina Warbeck would be retiring after a farewell concert on Christmas Day. Harry didn't care either way about Celestina Warbeck, but he certainly wasn't disappointed that there was no exciting news. He'd hsad enough excitement during the war. All that was over now.

After the final battle of Hogwarts, the school resumed classes and of course invited Harry to return and complete his studies. Hermione and Ron both resumed their magical education, but for Harry, school without Dumbledore just didn't feel right. Instead, he had come here. It was the right decision moving back to Godric's Hollow. Now that Voldemort had finally gone it made sense that Harry should pick up where he left off that night he got the scar. But Harry was a man now, and his whole life up until that last battle had been about Voldemort. He was experiencing freedom that he had never had. On his own, in his own little cottage, he felt he could really start his life as a wizard.

There was a soft knock on the door interrupting his reverie at the window, and Harry knew it would be Ginny. She bustled in shaking off the flakes from her long red hair. Harry met her with a kiss,

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too" said Ginny. She was away during the week training with the Holyhead Harpies, Britain's all – witch Quidditch Team, for whom she was the newest member. On weekends she came home to the little cottage to be with Harry.

"What's in the bag?" asked Harry.

"Food. I stopped off at McSpritley's Pub to get takeout."

"Not haggis I hope..." said Harry with trepidation in his voice.

"No, Tripe! I thought it was your favorite!" looking crestfallen at Harry's obvious revulsion.

"Oh, it is!" Harry quickly recovered "I love tripe! Mm mm. Really, I do." If there was one thing Harry had learned from 100 Fail-safe ways to charm witches it was never act like you are going to be sick when the witch in question has just given you something. And it seemed to be working because steadily a smile began to creep back on to Ginny's face. And then it became a full on grin.

"Gotcha!" she shouted as she tore away the bag, "It's shepherd's pie!" and she and Harry both started to laugh until they couldn't catch their breath. After they had eaten they both settled down in front of the fire, fingers intertwined, with Arnold the Pygmy Puff perched on Ginny's shoulder and looked forward to the long weekend ahead.


	2. Chapter 2: Hermione's Trouble

**Chapter 2: Hermione's Trouble**

CRASH!

A large leather-bound book flew over the banister and banged down the winding staircase.

"Galloping Gargoyles!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed as he looked up from the morning's Prophet. Another shower of books hurtled downstairs.

"Ron, what have you done this time?" asked an exasperated Mrs. Weasley.

"Haven't done anything! Why do you always assume I've done something?" said Ron.

"Because you're a git, that's why!" George interjected as he came bounding down the crooked stairs. "I always thought Hermione had too much sense to go for a bugger like you!"

"It's not my fault." Ron demanded, "She'll start a row about anything these days!" He stomped to the foot of the stairs and shouted up "Hermione, what in the name of Merlin's most baggy Y-fronts are you doing up there? Bloody Hell! Watch it!"

Another heavy book zoomed past Ron's left ear. Following close behind, was a very angry looking Hermione. Her thick brown hair was spectacularly frizzy and was tangled with what looked like bits of broken quill.

"I can't find my copy of 'Defensive Spellwork for the Darkest Doings' by Cinneus Medwell! Have you seen it Ron? This house is so cluttered! I can never find anything!" Hermione looked around at the Weasleys in their cozy, jumbled living room witnessing her outburst. "Oh, sorry I don't mean that, you know I love the Burrow I just seem to be losing track of everything lately. You haven't seen the book have you Ron?"

"Why do you even need that book now, Hermione? The war's over."

"I know the war is over!" snapped back Hermione. "I just don't want to get out of practice that's all. If we become lax about defense just because the war is over, who will teach our future generations to protect themselves? Best to keep up the practice" she said pragmatically. "Anyway I've been practicing some spells from the DA and I seem to have gotten a little rusty, nothing more practice won't cure though." She finished triumphantly.

Ron was struck dumb by this speech. He had thought that after graduation Hermione would lighten up a bit, and she had for a while. So what was this sudden kick about defense? And had she said that she was "rusty"? Since when had Hermione had problems with any spellwork? Although Ron had to admit to himself that he had noticed Hermione struggling with her magic these days. She always played it off by claiming she was tired.

"Why don't you come into the kitchen, dear, and I'll pour you a nice cup of tea?" Mrs. Weasley beckoned.

Hermione looked mutinous for a moment as if she would tear the rest of the burrow apart searching, but then her face softened.

"Yes, thank you Molly. That would lovely." And Hermione followed into the kitchen with her shoulders slumped looking more tired than ever.

"What's up with her?" George asked Ron in a whisper, as the two women went down the hall to the kitchen.

"Dunno," Ssaid Ron while stuffing his mouth with the cookies that were supposed to be an early Christmas gift for the Lovegoods. "Hermione's just been off lately"

"Don't give her too hard a time about it lads," said Mr. Weasley. "She's probably just worn out with her new job and frustrated because she's not enjoying it like she thought she would. I reckon she would quit, but then she'd have to admit she really doesn't want to be a healer after all, and you boys would never let her live it down. We all know how hard she studied in St. Mungo's pre-healer program."

"Yeah, s'pose your right Dad." Said Ron.

"What do you think you're doing? Ron! Those cookies are for the Lovegoods, and you've gone and eaten half the tin! Oh, I could kill you! Now I have to start all over and make a new batch before they leave to chase those ridiculous Ccrumple Hhorned Snorkacks tomorrow!" Mrs. Weasley had burst back in from the kitchen as if she could sense when one of her boys was up to no good. "And be nice to Hermione! She's having a hard go of things now and you better treat her well, because if I hear one word otherwise then you'll have me to deal with." She followed this with one of her ominous glares directed straight at Ron.

"Alright! Alright! I am nice to her. Jeez!" and he went into the kitchen to see how Hermione was faring.

"Mum," said George "Since Ron's gone and eaten half of these cookies already could I maybe…"

"Oh go on then!" Mrs. Weasley sighed.

"Thanks!" and George snatched up the tin and bounded back up the stairs to keep working on some new exploding invention.

After the battle at Hogwarts everyone thought that Weasley's Wizard Wheezes would close, and were all surprised when George determinedly kept the shop and kept inventing without his twin brother. When Mrs. Weasley had asked him if he might prefer a different career that "mightn't be so…" George didn't even let her finish her sentence. He told her that of course he missed his twin, but the joke shop was Fred's dream and he couldn't believe that Fred would be happy to see him leaving the shop for some desk job, when he could be slipping canary creams to unsuspecting shoppers and inventing exploding toilet seats.

So life went on for George and he had become twice as mischievous and fun loving than he ever had been before. He had even asked Ron to work in the store after leaving Hogwarts. And so there were still two Mr. Weasleys prepared to greet a customer or give a demonstration of a headless hat to a stunned crowd of first years.


	3. Chapter 3: A Christmas Surprise

Chapter 3: A Christmas Surprise

The little cottage in Godric's Hollow was a jumble of bits of wrapping, ribbons, take out trays, and cartons. Ginny lay sprawled out on the hearth rug, exhausted.

"I'm too tired to go. Remind me again why we're not just having Christmas to ourselves. I can think of quite a few ways to be jolly right here." Harry looked down on her with a mixture of amusement and frustration.

"Ginny, we've spent days preparing to go, we've wrapped all the presents the muggle way," (this was because neither of them had managed to learn any of those domestic spells that Mrs. Weasley was so keen on.) "and besides, I know you want to see your brothers and your mum and dad…"

"Oh, bat bogeys on them!" she said.

"Well if that's how you feel about it," Harry said, laughing, "then I'll just go to the burrow by myself, and leave you here to eat carryout while I'm eating your mother's cooking, shall I?"

"Ugg" Ginny groaned as she heaved herself up from the floor. "Well, since we've already done all the wrapping…"

"Good girl" Harry said.

"Shut it." Ginny said and then came over to give him a kiss.

"Anyway," said Harry after they broke apart, "Aren't you excited to tell

everyone the big news?" They both grinned.

At the burrow, Mrs. Weasley was anxiously anticipating her guests as she bustled around the steamy kitchen. Plum puddings were simmering away and pots were bubbling on the stove. With a flick of her wand Mrs. Weasley sent a batch of fresh candy canes zooming towards the living room where they nestled themselves lightly between the branches of the enormous Christmas tree.

"George! Percy! Ron!" she bellowed, and the boys came running into the kitchen "Could you all please try not to make a mess of the house! And would you go out and de-gnome the garden before everyone gets here. They're due no later than an hour from now!"

"Mum," George whined, "It's just family coming, since when do we have to make such a fuss for them?"

"Well, if you hadn't noticed George, there are quite a few of us nowadays. Of course there's you and your brothers, and Bill's bringing Fleur and their little Victoire, then there's Harry and Ginny coming, so that makes eleven of us."

"Don't worry Mum," said Percy "we'll go out and do the garden right now."

"But do you think I might help Hermione finish off her gifts first?" Ron interjected quickly. "She's been saying she wants a word with me."

"Go on then," said George with an indulgent smile "me and Perce can handle a few gnomes."

"Thanks!" and Ron dashed out of the kitchen after grabbing a few cookies from a cooling tray. Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes and sighed. George and Percy trooped outside into the cold heading towards the garden. Mrs. Weasley had heard on the wizarding wireless that a big snowstorm was due to blow in and she hoped it would hold off until everyone had arrived for Christmas Eve dinner.

A rush of cold air blew in as the door opened again. "Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley gasped "Oh Arthur! I thought you wouldn't be home until later!"

"Merry Christmas, my dear!" said Mr. Weasley " I got off early. Pick a hand, darling." Mrs. Weasley giggled girlishly and kissed her husband on the cheek as she selected his right hand.

"For your delicious eggnog." He said as he proffered up a large bottle of Madame Rosmerta's finest firewhisky. Mrs. Weasley giggled again.

"Well that will surely bring us some Christmas cheer!" she said merrily. "What's in the other hand? Oh, Arthur!" she exclaimed. For from behind his back Mr. Weasley had drawn a single, beautiful Christmas rose.

"I love you, Molly Wobbles." He said softly. The couple embraced, and the pudding bubbled away, forgotten.

Ron had gone upstairs to find Hermione sitting on the floor of his room wearing his old Chudley Cannons tee-shirt, tongue between her teeth, focusing intently on tying a ribbon with her wand. Her concentration broke as the door swung open.

"Damn! Oh, it's you."

"Yep"

"Sorry Ron, I just can't get these bows right." He sat down behind Hermione and took her in his arms.

"It'll be okay, Hermione. Relax" he said, and began to massage her shoulders.

"Oh, Ron." Hermione sighed and leaned into him. Ron was surprised to hear that Hermione was quietly crying.


	4. Chapter 4: The Jolly Holiday

Chapter 4: The Jolly Holiday

"We're Here!" Ginny shouted as she and Harry brushed snowflakes off of their robes. A very festive looking Mrs. Weasley hurried out of the kitchen. Her cheeks crinkled up into little rosy apples at the site of them, and it looked like she had tinsel in her hair.

"Oh, Ginny! Harry! Arthur, everybody they're here!" called Mrs. Weasley "You look half frozen! Come in, come in dears and get warm we've got the fire going, and Ron and Hermione have been toasting marshmallows. Harry, goodness! Did you bring all these gifts all the way from Godric's Hollow! Oh you dear! Here have some mulled mead, warm you up."

"Thanks Molly, but really it was no trouble, we apparated you know." Harry reminded her.

"Oh, no matter, no matter. Now go straight in and say hello to everyone, we've all been waiting for you; you're the last to arrive! And none too soon by the look of the weather!"

Harry and Ginny were bustled into the cheery living room where most of the family was sitting on squashy sofas, Mr. Weasley in his recliner.

"Harry, m'boy!"

"Happy Christmas, Mr. Weasley." Said Harry. Then he and Ginny were bombarded by the red haired mass of that was Bill, Charley, Percy, and George. After many warm hugs and handshakes, Harry asked Bill,

"Where are Fleur and Victoire? Haven't you brought them with you?"

"Oh yeah, they're here somewhere!" laughed Bill "I think they snuck off to wrap my gift, while I wasn't looking." Ginny took Harry's hand and brought him to the sofa nearest the fire, where Ron and Hermione were sitting holding hands.

"Oy, Harry! It's 'bout time!" said Ron grinning. "I was beginning to wonder if you'd splinched yourself!" Harry laughed. It was good to be back with his best friend. He looked over at Hermione. Her eyes were red and puffy as if she had been crying, but whatever was bothering her had obviously been forgotten, for now she was beaming.

"Oh Ginny, Harry! Merry Christmas" she said, and swept them both up into a hug."

"It's so good to see you Hermione!" Ginny gushed "I hope we'll have plenty of time for just us girls! I've missed having someone to really talk too."

"Hey!" said Harry indignantly, and Ron laughed.

"Oh, you know what I mean!" she said "I miss being able to have a girly chat."

"I thought you'd be tired of girl talk after spending so much time with the Harpies. After all, they are an all-witch qQuidditch team. Now I, on the other hand, have only had the Weasley men to chat with!" Hermione teased.

"Oh Hermione, the girls on the team could never replace you! Sure, they're my mates, but you're like my sister!" The two women smiled at each other. It almost seemed like they were glowing in the firelight.

"Well then!" said Ron "That settles it, Harry and Ginny will just have to stay on at least a week after Christmas and have a proper visit!"

"Fine by me," Harry said "I wouldn't mind a couple of games of Quidditch in the orchard!"

"Then you can really stay?" asked Hermione excitedly.

"Of course!" said Ginny "I know we'll have plenty to do!"

The forecasted storm hit the burrow that evening as promised. Snow whirled and blew about the frosted windowpanes, as the family ate holiday treats and sang carols by the huge fir tree. Ginny and Fleur helped Victoire put out cookies and milk for Father Christmas. "Now you must go right to bed, so zat Fazzer Chreestmas weel bring you what you asked heem for!" Fleur told her little daughter.

"Oui, Mama" chirped little Victoire and scampered up the stairs.

The rest of the evening was spent merrily. Charlie and Percy played a spirited game of wizard chess, while Bill, Harry, and Ginny talked about the latest brooms and how they had performed in various test runs. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley decided to retire early and get some rest, so they had gone upstairs as well. Ron and Hermione seemed content just to cuddle near the fire.

The next morning dawned bright and cold. The snow had stopped falling and the Burrow looked like frosted gingerbread. Everything sparkled in the early light of Christmas Day. Ron and Hermione awoke to find that both Harry and Ginny had burst into their room crying "Happy Christmas!" and ringing sleigh bells. "Wake up, you two!" they shouted. Ron pulled the covers up over his head, grumbling, but Hermione gently pulled them back down and kissed him full on the mouth.

"Merry Christmas, Won Won." She said, grinning.

"All right, I'll get up, but only for you, Hermione." Just then George and Charlie galloped into the room as well.

"Are you two still in bed?" George demanded.

"What is this, a bloody slumber party?" shouted Ron. "Get out! All of you!" and he got up and hustled everyone out the door. "Sorry about that, Hermione." Ron said, anticipating a flare up of her former bad mood. But when he turned around Hermione was laughing and grinning in a most un-Hermione-ish way. "What?" he said.

"I don't know," Hermione stammered through her giggles. "I just feel so wonderful today. C'mon, let's go down. I hope your Mum has got the breakfast ready. I'm starving!" When she and Ron got downstairs Victoire had already dumped out her stocking and was making short work of the pile of wrapped presents inside.

"Well, good morning!" said Mrs. Weasley to the sleepy couple. "It's about time!" They all sat round the Christmas tree, munching on the hot buns Mrs. Weasley had made fresh for breakfast and passing around all their gifts. George gave Harry a magical disguise kit which had a collection of transfigurable noses. Harry and Ginny had bought Mrs. Weasley a new Celestina Warbeck CD. And of course, everyone got their token Weasley sweater. Needless to say, everyone was very pleased with their gifts, but it was little Victoire who had the best haul. In addition to many magical toys and games, she got a brand new sled with a built in heater and hot chocolate maker. The cup holders even had an anti-spill charm, so you could go downhill and have your cocoa at the same time. She seemed to be delirious as she sat contentedly in the sled, wearing her new purple sweater with a unicorn emblazoned on the front, idly sucking a bit of candy cane.

"Come on Vic!" said George. "Let's go test out the new sled! Anyone want to join?" Everyone decided to go out, except for Mrs. Weasley and Hermione who offered to help with Christmas dinner. The gang trudged in, wet and cold, just as the Turkey was magically basting itself.

"Mrs. Weasley, that smells amazing!" Harry said with a moan of longing.

"Almost ready, Harry. Not to worry" she said. "Now would you boys go set out the plates?" Soon the thick oak table was groaning under the weight of fragrant dishes filled with puddings, potatoes, cranberries, and gravy. Mr. Weasley Carved the biggest roast turkey Harry had ever seen in his life. In fact, he wondered if it might not be a turkey at all, but something Hagrid would have called a pet! Just before they all tucked in to their steaming dinner, Harry raised his glass of mead.

"Before we start, I have an announcement and a toast to make." He cleared his throat and took Ginny's hand in his. "I am very pleased to tell you all that Ginny and I, well, we're engaged!" George and Charlie started to whistle and cat call from the end of the table. Both Mrs. Weasley and Hermione burst into tears, with huge smiles on their faces.

"There, there, Molly." Mr. Weasley patted his wife's arm. "We knew this would happen sooner or later!" Ron got up and grasped Harry's hand.

"I guess I'll learn to live with it." Ron said gruffly, and started to cough to hide the fact that there were also tears in his eyes. The rest of the meal proceeded with noisy chatter about the wedding plans, and Ginny showed of the sparkling diamond ring that had been an early Christmas gift from Harry.

"I'll go get desert, Mum. Don't get up." Percy insisted after everyone had eaten their fill of Turkey. And though nobody thought they could eat another bite, they all got a second wind when Percy came back to the table carrying a beautiful white frosted cake that was even bigger than the turkey.

"Molly, you've really outdone yourself this year." Said Harry. The cake was a miniature snow-covered mountain complete with candy trees and enchanted skiers blazing down the sides, kicking up powdered sugar in their wake. Soon everyone really was filled to bursting and they all trooped into the living room to listen to Celestina Warbeck's farewell concert on the wizarding wireless. Many of the Weasley men were snoring quietly by the end of the concert, but were woken by the finale, a jazzy rendition of Celestina's big hit "A Cauldron Full of Hot Strong Love" that had Mrs. Weasley snapping her fingers and tapping her foot in time.

"What have you two been whispering about this whole time!" Ginny demanded of Hermione and Ron.

"Oh, nothing," said Ron airily.

"Bullshit!" said Ginny.

"Ginny!" scolded Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh, sorry Mum."

"Alright, we were going to wait until tomorrow to tell you all," said Ron, "But me and Hermione have some pretty big news too."

"Don't tell me you two are engaged as well!" said George, rolling his eyes.

"Ah, no," said Hermione blushing.

"Um, actually, we're having a baby." Blurted Ron. And for the second time that day Mrs. Weasley burst into tears.


	5. Chapter 5: Magical Midwives

Chapter 5: Magical Midwives and Muggle Remedies

The evening passed in daze for Hermione. She was worried about what the Weasleys would think about the baby before she and Ron where married, but she couldn't help but be thrilled about the new little person growing inside her. Of course it had been a surprise to find out that she was pregnant. But for once in her life, Hermione didn't worry obsessively. She just felt right about the whole thing.

After the announcement she had been sitting mostly quietly in the corner. Ron of course was being bombarded by Harry and his brothers, George slapping him brusquely on the shoulder, Harry looking astounded. "Well mate, I never knew you had it in you!" Harry guffawed. Ron was just delighted to be the middle of so much masculine attention, and his ears flushed scarlet. He was so caught up he barely spared a glance for Hermione.

Mr. Weasley came and sat next to her and lit his pipe, contemplatively.

"Hmm," he said almost to himself, "I wouldn't mind them Hermione. You mark my words, by tomorrow morning all those boys will calm down and remember you're here, and then you'll see that the Weasley men know how to treat a woman. And if not, I will remind them," he said with an air of threatening in his voice. "Don't you worry dear, remember I took care of Molly through the birth of seven children. I'll get those boys in line."

"Thank you for being so sweet to me, Mr. Weasley" Hermione said. "But I'm afraid Molly isn't so pleased as you are about the baby."

"Oh, she'll come round. She's got to let it all sink in, but you'll see. She thinks of you as a daughter, Hermione, and she's bound to be weepy about her babies growing up, but I wouldn't be surprised if soon she's glowing almost as much as you are."

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley, really." Said Hermione softly. "Do you think if I slip off to bed anyone will mind? I'm awfully tired."

"Go on dear, you need your rest now. And keep your chin up, tomorrow will be better, you'll see."

After Hermione had gone to bed, Mr. Weasley decided that he ought to have a little talk with the boys. He didn't scold them, but he reminded them that the Weasley men always cared for their families, and that Hermione was really going to need their support. Just because she could be tough as nails on the outside, Hermione was about to become a mother and that could be a sensitive time for any woman. The entire party, including Ginny now felt a little sheepish. They had gotten caught up in the joviality of Ron becoming a father that they hadn't even thought to talk to Hermione about it. They all vowed that tomorrow, everything would be different.

The lecture of the previous night had proven effective, because when Hermione woke up the next day she found a breakfast tray already set out for her on the bed. There was a little note that just said "congratulations" signed by everybody and a little bundle of what must have been magical wildflowers because it was the middle of winter. She grinned to herself and munched on some toast. A few minutes later Ron swept into the room. "Good you're up!" he said, "I've been waiting for you for an hour."

"You?" she said incredulously. "You've been awake for an hour before me?" Hermione laughed out loud.

"Well, I wanted to be up," said Ron looking at his foot. "you know, um, in case you needed anything." He trailed off. Hermione grinned, and beckoned Ron forward. She grabbed him by the shirt and gave him the most passionate kiss that he had ever had. "Well," coughed Ron, "I guess I should start getting up early every day…" Hermione blushed. "Oh, before I forget, Mum and Ginny want to talk to you downstairs."

"Uh oh." Said Hermione, the smile sliding off her face. "I don't think they're that thrilled about the baby, to tell you the truth."

"Come off it, Hermione." Said Ron, "They're pleased, they were just in shock, you know." Hermione let out a little puff of air and bit her lip anxiously. Then they both headed down the stairs. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny where sitting at the kitchen table whispering excitedly, but the moment they saw Hermione enter the kitchen they stop talking.

"Don't let me interrupt!" said Hermione sarcastically. "Just go on talking about me like I'm not here." Ginny had never heard such malice in Hermione's voice before.

"Oh, no it' not that!" Ginny looked very concerned.

"Oh really?" said Hermione, skeptically.

"Well, I mean you're right, Mum and I were talking about you, but nothing bad! I swear, look Hermione…" Ginny started, but Mrs. Weasley interjected.

"Ginny! Don't you tell her, I wanted to tell her!"

"Tell me what?" now Hermione didn't know what to think.

"Well, dear," panted Mrs. Weasley excitedly, "Ginny and I want to throw you a baby shower! Would that be alright with you? Of course you could invite whoever you'd like and your mother can help plan…"

"Of course it's all right!" exclaimed Hermione, tears filling her eyes. "and I'm sure my mum will be thrilled."

"Oh yeah, and something else," Ginny said, "I want you to be my maid of honor." At this Hermione really broke down and started to sob.

"Oh Ginny, of course I will." Hermione choked between hiccups. "Sorry, It must be all the hormones." She said, gesturing to her tear-stained face.

"Not to worry dear." Said Mrs. Weasley consolingly. "I was the same every time I was with child, blubbering away over this and that. Oh, by the way, we should make you an appointment with a healer at St. Mungo's, so they can give you a tour and magical supplements! I can send an owl straight over…"

"That's very thoughtful of you Mrs. Weasley," said Hermione, "But actually, I thought that maybe I wouldn't have the baby at St. Mungo's."

"What? Not have the baby at St. Mungo's, but why dear? They have the most up to date magical technology in the wizarding world! All of my babies were born there." Mrs. Weasley began, "You can't be thinking of going to some other hospital! I admit, I've heard that St. Oslo's in Russia is good, but really, Hermione, you mustn't…"

"No, no" Hermione interrupted, "I'm not planning on going to Russia! Or to any hospital for that matter. You see, I was hoping to have a more natural birth."

"I don't understand." Mrs. Weasley's face turned to a puzzled grimace.

"I mean, without any pain medications or magical intervention. Some muggles use these people called midwives, they're sort of like healers, but they come to your home and help you have the baby naturally, you see?" Hermione looked expectantly at Mrs. Weasley and Ginny.


	6. Chapter 6: Ovilium Alley

Chapter 6: Ovilium Alley

Harry and Ron were in the orchard tossing a Quaffle back and forth. "So do you know about these people then? These Madwives or whatever?" asked Ron.

"Well, yeah, I've heard of them, but I think most muggles have their babies in a hospital…" Harry said apprehensively. "You can't convince her to go to Saint Mungo's?"

"Nah, you know Hermione. When she's made up her mind, that's it."

"Ah, well, I'm sure it'll be alright mate." Said Harry. "She's smart, I'm sure she knows what she's doing."

Although the Weasley's remained somewhat apprehensive about Hermione's plans for a non-magical birth, they all agreed to go on a big shopping trip to Diagon Alley together. Ginny wanted to look at flower arraignments for the wedding, Hermione wanted to look at baby robes, and Harry and Ron wanted to visit Quality Quidditch Supplies. So the whole gang gathered around the kitchen fireplace and one by one stepped into the emerald flames of the fFloo Nnetwork.

Once they had all brushed the soot off of their robes, they stepped out of the Leaky Cauldron and into the sunshine of Diagon Ally. The street was full of witches and wizards bustling around picking out potion supplies and books, robes, and rodents. "Come along, dears!" said Mrs. Weasley briskly, as she led them down the lane. She turned and they wound around the great white structure of Gringotts, and followed a smaller path that none of them had ever been on before. A row of new shops with a decidedly feminine look to them cropped up on each side of the street. Harry was sickeningly reminded of Umbridge's office that was painted a revolting shade of eye-watering pink.

"Oy! Mum, where in the name of Merlin are we?" called Ron.

"This is Ovillium Alley, Ron. Haven't you been down this way before? No, well I suppose not…"

Hermione and Ginny had stopped at a shop window and were making the most unusual cooing noises at the glass. As Harry and Ron inched closer their eyebrows raised skeptically. The display was full of fuzzy toys, blankets, and tiny outfits in soft pinks, greens, blues, and yellows. The sign above read "Bambino's" in a swirling script.

"Oh, let's go in!" Ginny said excitedly and Hermione nodded. Ron and Harry made no sign of following, so the girls both reached back and grabbed their boyfriend's hands and pulled them begrudgingly into the shop. Mrs. Weasley bustled in behind Harry, fidgeting excitedly.

"Oooh! I've heard of these!" Hermione squealed, stopping at a display of oddly shaped tubes, "But I thought they were a muggle invention…" There was a cloud of purple smoke above the display where the words "Diaper Genie" were flashing on and off.

"What in Merlin's name is a diaper genie?" asked Ron. Harry hadn't a clue, but Hermione shouted out the answer as if she had been in transfiguration class.

"They're a sort of disposal system for dirty nappies." She said.

"Ten points to Gryffindor!" answered Ron sarcastically. Just then a sales witch in baby pink robes ambled over and said,

"Ah, I see you have found our patented Diaper Genies, one of our most popular items for new parents, you know. We got the idea from a muggle product of the same name, but the muggle version is just a spinning rubbish bin. Ours on the other hand is a true genie!" The witch reached over to one of the tubes and gave it tap with her wand. The lid sprang open and a billow of lavender smoke poured out. As they watched it took on the form of a little man wearing a turban. "Not only will he dispose of dirty nappies, our genie will actually change your baby, wipe, and powder it's little bottom all in a matter of moments!"

"Impressive!" Ron said.

"It is quite something.." said Hermione, slightly apprehensively. "What does it cost?"

"You can take your very own diaper genie home today for the paltry sum of thirty-two Galleons, eleven Sickles, and nine Knuts!" The sales witch proclaimed with a flourish. Ron started to choke, and went into a coughing fit. As soon as he had recovered his voice, he said

"You're kidding, right?"

"Oh, absolutely not, sir!" answered the witch. "It's a wonderful deal!" Ron was now looking at the sales witch as if she had three heads. Hermione grabbed his elbow thanking the witch and steering Ron away before he could say another word.

The next section the group came to was full of cuddly toys. There was every sort of muggle and magical creature imaginable all hooting, howling, growling on the shelves. Harry picked up a stuffed Hungarian Horntail that was flapping it's its plush wings and billowing smoke from its nostrils. "Cool! Hermione, look at this!" Ron called. But the girls were entranced by a herd of cuddly unicorns that were tossing their shimmering mains. Mrs. Weasley had found a flock of owls that were zooming around overhead. At the end of the rows of toys there was a large empty table.

"I wonder what an empty table is doing here." Said Ginny, puzzled. Harry laughed. "What's so funny?" she added indignantly.

"It isn't empty at all," Harry replied, "it's choc full of toy thestrals." Harry had been able to see the strange creatures ever since he witnessed the death of Cedric Diggory, but now, since the battle of Hogwarts most everyone in the group were able to see them.

"Well, I can see them, but I still don't like them." Hermione said firmly. And the party moved on somewhat somberly. After about an hour spent reviewing bottles, prams, and magically rocking cradles the girls handed off their many pink shopping bags to Ron and Harry and hurried down the lane to the bridal shop.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take, mate" whispered Ron conspiratorially to Harry. Harry's response was muffled behind the many packages he was trying not to drop. With a tinkling of bells they entered "Witch's Wedding Bliss," where Hermione and Ginny where both trying on veils.

"Look Ginny!" cried Hermione, "This one comes with enchanted lovebirds that fly behind you and hold up the train in the back!" Harry groaned, and Mr. Weasley patted him on the shoulder. The boys found a big poufy chair to set the bags down on and were drawn into the fray of dresses. They could hardly see for the piles of white and cream colored taffeta and silk. Suddenly, the dresses parted and Ginny pulled Harry behind a lacy curtain. Before he could register what was going on, she was kissing him madly.

"Well," said Harry briskly after the kiss had broken, "what was that for?" He asked.

"It's just so romantic, the wedding, the baby, and everything!" said Ginny. Then she grinned "You and Ron go take a break, and we'll meet you back at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Are you sure, Ginny? I mean I don't mind staying." Harry lied through his teeth.

"Yeah right," Ginny laughed, "Go on we'll manage." Harry kissed Ginny and ran out from behind the curtain.

Three hours later found Ron, Harry, and Mr. Weasley sitting at the bar of the Leaky Cauldron toasting each other with firewhisky.


	7. Chapter 7: The Two Mrs Weasleys

Chapter 7: The Two Mrs. Weasleys

Hermione was doodling idly on a scrap of parchment at the kitchen table. Three months had passed since Christmas, and her shape had rounded giving her what Ron called her "baby bump." Now well into her second trimester, Hermione often felt little flutters and kicks from the little one now sharing her body. Almost all of her anxieties about the baby had evaporated. Ginny and Harry were being extremely supportive, comforting her through her mood swings, and indulging her odd cravings. The Weasley's were all thrilled, even though the expectant couple wasn't planning to exchange vows just yet. Ron had been the best though. He was as eager as a house elf to fulfill every one of Hermione's needs. He rubbed her back, painted her toenails, and would lay next to her and just watch her with adoration.

Harry and Ginny had visited the Burrow often in the last few months, and the wedding was fast approaching. Mrs. Weasley was thrilled about every detail, and Ginny often rolled her eyes when her mother became overzealous about seating plans and the like. Not that Ginny wasn't having fun, but all she really wanted was to be with Harry. The color of the napkins didn't seem all that important in comparison.

Ginny walked into the kitchen quietly, and stood over Hermione's shoulder looking at the parchment. "Minerva? Gilderoy?" Ginny's said questioningly. Hermione spun around, pink faced. "You're going to name the baby after a professor?" she asked incredulously.

"Well, um, they're just ideas…" Hermione said awkwardly trying to cover the parchment with her hand. Ginny laughed aloud.

"Only you would choose a baby name from the Hogwarts staff list, Hermione." Ginny grinned, and Hermione grinned back, embarrassed. Just then, Ron walked in, muddy from de-gnoming the garden.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Oh nothing," said Ginny, "I'm going to go find Harry. But do me a favor, Ron. Don't let this one name my niece or nephew after a transfiguration

teacher." She teased as she skipped out the door.

"Huh?" puzzled Ron, confused.

"Forget it." Said Hermione, as she shook her head laughing. Ron shrugged and pulled up a seat next to Hermione.

"You're beautiful, you know." He said. Hermione blushed again, but smiled. "I can't wait to see you in your bridesmaid dress."

"Oh, Ron," Hermione scoffed "In a few weeks I'll be as big as the Fat Friar, and certainly the only pregnant bridesmaid."

"If I were Ginny, I wouldn't want to stand next to you. You've got that glow, Hermione. You'll be the loveliest woman in the room." Answered Ron. They embraced, kissing passionately, only to be broken apart by someone coughing and George's wolf whistle. Ron and Hermione looked up to see that Mrs. Weasley had entered the kitchen followed by most of her sons who she had recruited to help with dinner.

"Oh, dear." She said, flustered at the sight. Ron's ears turned bright crimson.

"Sorry, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione stuttered, "We were just going to see what Harry and Ginny are coming along with the guest list."

"Of course, dear. You two run along. I don't know how we're going to be ready for the wedding in just two weeks, with all there is to do…" So Ron and Hermione went up the stairs to look for Harry and Ginny, leaving Mrs. Weasley listing all the unfinished wedding duties to her less than eager sons.

Ginny and Harry were to be found sitting on the floor of Ginny's bedroom with lists and fabric swatches littered all around them. Hermione shuffled the parchment out of the way to make a space to sit on the floor, but Ron insisted she sit on the bed, while he sat on the floor below her.

"So, what're you working on now?" asked Ron.

"Well," said Harry "Ginny is once again debating the order in which the bridesmaids should walk down the aisle… Don't worry though, Hermione, your position is secure, being the Maid of Honor and all." Harry teased.

"What a relief." Said Hermione theatrically, and they all smiled.

"It's just that I don't know whether Luna should go first, or Gwenog." Ginny pouted. "Luna is like my sister, but Gwen can get a little touchy about these things. I don't want to insult anybody."

"Gin," Harry started, taking a deep breath as if he had said this all before, "It's our day. Who cares what anyone else thinks. We love each other, that's all that matters."

"Of course, you're right." Ginny said, snapping out of her worry. "Let's just make sure we've got the schedule for the rehearsal dinner. It's only a few weeks away!" she said, the edge returning to her voice. Harry shrugged. She was starting to sound just like Mrs. Weasley, but Harry sure wasn't going to be the one to point that out.

"Okay. Five O'clock the guests start to arrive. Five Fifteen, we do a quick run-through of the ceremony, so everyone knows what to do. Approximately Six o'clock, we sit down to dinner. Six forty-five, you and I will make our toast and thank everyone. And after that people can mingle and then the party will end around Seven." Ginny finished with a flourish.

"Whew!" said Ron, laughing.

"And don't you forget Ron, you're responsible for getting the brooms and quaffles set up. This is a Quidditch themed party after all." Ginny glared at her brother.

"Yes, Mother." He said sarcastically. Ginny shot him another filthy look, but ignored the comment.

"Harry," Ginny began, "Have you thought anymore about inviting your family?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Ginny, I already told you, your family is my family. Of course, Hagrid is like family too, but I don't see why I should invite the Dursleys."

"Well, I just thought… I mean you're sure you don't want your only blood relations in the whole world at your wedding?" prodded Ginny.

"Yes. I'm sure." Said Harry. "They probably wouldn't even show up, knowing them."

"Well, in that case, I think we really aught to send them an invitation. That way, they will know we're getting married, but you won't have to see them."

"Ginny, why in the name of Merlin's beard does it matter to you what the Dursleys think?" demanded Harry.

"Well," Ginny blushed, "it's just that they're your family Harry, and I, well I feel like…" she hesitated.

"You feel like what?" Harry asked, one eyebrow raised.

"I feel like you're embarrassed of me, or something. You won't even tell your own family that you're marrying me! What does that say? It just makes me feel like you don't want them to know anything about me."

"Ginny," Harry began, "That is ridiculous. I love you and I have never been embarrassed that you are going to be my wife. If it means that much to you, of course we can invite the Dursleys. They won't show up of course, but they will know that I am proud to be marrying you, Ginny Weasley."

"Oh, Harry! Thank you so much! I know it's silly, but I just felt like you were keeping me a secret or something. So we're really inviting your family?"

"Yep. We'll send their invitation with all the others this afternoon at the owl office." Affirmed Harry.

"Which would be about right now." Said Hermione, making the couple aware of her and Ron's presence again. "We ought to be off to Diagon Alley before the owl service closes for the day. It's already Three O'clock."

So Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron collected the many shoe boxes that stored the invitations and went down to the kitchen fireplace. Traveling by Floo Powder, the group ended up in front of Eyelop's Owl Emporium, but instead of using the front entrance, they walked around to the back of the dingy shop.

A handmade sign reading "Owl Delivery Service" was nailed haphazardly over a dark doorway. Harry stepped in and cleared his throat.

"Ah, Mister Potter, I presume?" Came an old, creaky voice from the darkness. A man with piercing blue eyes stepped forward into the light. His skin was worn, but tough like dragon hide, and he projected an aura of strength despite his advanced age.

"Yes." Said Harry. "We made a reservation for a large delivery of wedding invitations."

"Of course, of course." Said the man, "We've been expecting you." And he beckoned for them to group to come inside.

As Harry's eyes adjusted to the gloom, he could hear rustling feathers all around him. A few jewel bright eyes glinted in the low light, and the soft hooting of many owls filled the air.

"Are those your invitations, there in the boxes?" Asked the man's voice. "Right then, place them down on the table here, and we'll take care of 'em. You can wait outside."

"Oh, okay." Said Ginny, and she took Harry's hand and led him out of the dark room. Ron and Hermione emerged from the doorway a few seconds after.

"Well, er, he was kind of a creepy bloke, wasn't he?" said Ron. The rest nodded in agreement. But before anyone else could say a word, two large doors where thrown open behind them, and hundreds of owls swooped out into the sunlight.

Tawny, barn, brown, and some snowy white, like Hedwig had been, all carried a beautiful white scroll of parchment tied with a red ribbon. They all watched silently as the birds swooped and beat their wings spreading the news of Harry and Ginny's love all over the magical world.


	8. Chapter 8: The Rehearsal

Chapter 8: The Rehearsal

"Oy! Think fast, Potter!"

A Quaffle came flying towards Harry and hit him hard in the stomach, winding him. Gwenog Jones of the Hollyhead Harpies laughed heartily.

"What kind of man can't even catch a Quaffle? Ginny, are you sure about this one?" she teased.

"Well, you know it was kind of manly when he defeated Voldemort and everything…" Ginny mumbled under her breath. She had had just about enough from Gwenog and she had only arrived at the Burrow a few hours ago. Seeing her team captain around her family and friends, made Ginny realize how mean spirited Gwenog actually was. Hermione, true to form, played the peacemaker. She tried in vain to smooth things over when Gwenog had snidely complimented Luna on her bright yellow robes. Ginny and Neville both glared at Gwenog as she cackled at Luna, but luckily Luna didn't seem to be bothered.

Harry forced a smile, which was more like a grimace. He wasn't really hurt by the Quaffle, but he was worried about Ginny. He didn't want anyone to ruin her happiness. She should be able to focus on celebrating their love, not on some rude guest, no matter how famous.

The rehearsal had gone well enough. The ceremony was run through quickly with the help of the tufty-haired wizard who would be officiating tomorrow. And even Ginny had to admit that Ron had done a good job of setting up. He had enchanted snitches to float around the garden and glow like Chinese lanterns, and the effect was quite romantic. There were many snacks and three kinds of punch that foamed and frothed in glittering bowels.

Hermione was sitting on a bench with Ron cradling her, looking entirely contented. Harry watched them together as the murmured softly to each other. He regarded their easy intimacy, and hoped that someday he and Ginny would have a child. It surprised him that Hermione had gotten pregnant out of wedlock. It seemed uncharacteristically relaxed compared to her usual emphasis on doing everything by the book.

No one could doubt that pregnancy suited Hermione, looking at her now. Compared to how frazzled she had been in her first trimester, she was practically transformed. As her body prepared for the birth, Hermione's hair had softened from it's bushy curls into flowing ringlets that framed her radiant face. Her skin was clear and bright. She was often seen grinning to herself these days, and had a glint of mischief in her eyes in anticipation of the day she would bring Ron's child into the world. It was a special time for both couples, for after a few weeks they would all have new roles to fill. Husband, mother, wife, father, everyone would become bonded together as family, strengthening even further the bonds that had developed between the friends all these years.


	9. Chapter 9: Here Comes The Bride

**So, I apologize for letting this story sit for so long! But I'm back, and hopefully, better than ever! I'm really excited about working on this again, so I hope you enjoy. Review and let me know :) Thanks!**

* * *

It was the morning of the wedding and the excitement was palpable throughout the house. All of the girls were crowded into Ginny's room getting ready. They shimmied into their dresses while swapping beauty spells and oohing and ahhing over the bridal gown. Mrs. Weasley couldn't stand still for excitement. She could be seen darting up and down the stairs, and all around the burrow, handkerchief in hand as she straightened and fussed over every little thing.

Downstairs the men had congregated in the kitchen, toasting Harry and anticipating the start of the ceremony. Hagrid was crouching down as to not hit his head on the ceiling.

"Always knew you two would end up together!" he boomed at Harry, eyes twinkling. "Jus' like me and Olympe. Meant to be, it was!"

"_I_ certainly didn't know you'd end up together." Said Percy. "I remember the first time you showed up here, Harry. Fred and George had picked you up in that old Ford Anglia. Ginny was so nervous when she saw you, I don't think she spoke one word the rest of the summer!" He reminisced.

"Yeah!" Ron laughed in agreement. "She was already mad over Harry, but I never thought he'd fall for my kid sister then."

"Nor did I, honestly" Harry admitted. "But after everything happened with the Basilisk that year, I started to come round." Everybody spent a quiet moment in remembrance.

"Here comes the bride!" called Mrs. Weasley, entering the kitchen. "Harry! What are you still doing in here? Shoo! You can't see Ginny before the wedding!" she scolded.

"Right!" said Harry, as Ron led him out towards the marquee. Most of the men followed, ready to take their places. Mrs. Weasley ushered her only daughter down the stairs, followed by the Hermione and the bridesmaids. Mr. Weasly was waiting at the bottom, and took Ginny's arm into his.

"You look splendid, my dear." He said lovingly to his daughter. Tears of joy sparkled in his eyes.

"Thanks, Dad." Ginny said beaming. Hermione lowered the delicate veil over Ginny's face. Mrs. Weasley was overcome by emotion, and began blubbering into her handkerchief.

"It's time!" announced Luna gaily. The group filed out of the house in procession. Harry and Ron stood in front of an aisle scattered with thousands of pink rose petals. The guests had all taken their seats and their chatter died as a harpist began to play. Little Victoire was the first to enter, proudly scattering even more petals from a heart shaped basket. Next came Luna, Gwenog, Fleur, and Hermione all dressed in strapless silk gowns in a deep plum purple. The music changed to Pachelbel's Canon, and there was a collective intake of breath as Ginny appeared on Mr. Weasley's arm. She was stunning. Her gown was tailored perfectly to hug her form. The top was a corset style bustier draped in fine lace. The glowing white fabric skimmed over her hips and then flared into a long, luxuriant train. She carried a bouquet of pink and white roses and her long red hair was adorned with a crown of ivy over the veil.

Harry seemed to have stopped breathing entirely. He had imagined this moment, but his fantasies could not come close to the stunning reality of his bride before him. Ginny locked eyes with Harry as she moved slowly towards him. Soon she had arrived, and Mr. Weasley placed her small hand into Harry's. The preacher began the ceremony. Everything was a bit of blur to the couple. Nothing outside of the two of them seemed to exist. They made their vows in all earnestness, while Mrs. Weasley sobbed, and Hagrid blew his nose loudly.

"You may kiss the bride." Announced the little wizard finally. Harry didn't need to be told twice. He lifted Ginny's veil, gently stroked her cheek, and leaned forward pressing his mouth to hers. The kiss was quite passionate and lasted until Ron coughed loudly. Ginny and Harry both opened their eyes and grinned at each other sheepishly. The crowd gave a murmur of good natured laughter. The harpist struck up a bright, new melody and the newlyweds strolled back down the aisle to the cheers of their family and friends.

Just like at Bill and Fleur's wedding, the marquee was then transformed for the reception. Tables appeared and a dance floor spread out where the alter had been. Harry and Ginny were introduced as "Mr. and Mrs. Harry James Potter" as they re-entered the tent, and were subsequently mobbed by well-wishers. After accepting many congratulations, the dancing began. Harry spun Ginny around in a waltz, her dress flowing gracefully behind her. After a few moments, Ron led Hermione out on the floor, holding her as close as the baby bump allowed. Then came Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill and Fleur, and Hagrid and Madame Maxime who towered over the other couples. The scene was undeniably romantic.

The music died down, and the band began an upbeat tune which lured everyone out to the dance floor. Luna and little Victoire were both spinning in circles together and giggling. Percy did a fussy little jig, and George twirled Fleur's sister Gabrielle. Appetizers were passed around and the champagne and fire whiskey flowed freely. Everyone reveled in the newlywed's joy. A few songs later, Harry was gazing over Ginny's shoulder and noticed a large man, skulking near the bar looking rather uncomfortable. Squinting his eyes, he attempted to identify the awkward guest. Suddenly, he realized who it was.

"Ginny, you're never gonna guess who just walked in!" Harry whispered into his bride's ear.

"Who?" she asked.

"C'mon," Harry said taking her hand and pulling her toward the bar, "I think it's time you met Dudley."


	10. Chapter 10: A Muggle Amongst Us

"Hello, Dudley." Harry's couldn't hide the amusement in his voice. Dudley Dursley turned around, coming face to face with his small, dark cousin.

"Erm, Hullo Harry." He answered awkwardly. "And you must be Ginny?" he extended a beefy hand to Harry's bride. Ginny nodded and shook his hand, but was unsure what to say. Harry had seemed so sure that none of his family members would make an appearance.

"Well," said Harry, smiling. "I honestly didn't think you'd come, Dud."

"Right, yeah," laughed Dudley nervously. "Sorry I was late, I had a bit of trouble finding the place… Er, Mum and Dad, erm, couldn't make it."

"Right." answered Harry. It wasn't hard to imagine his aunt and uncle's reaction when they received the invitation by owl post. Uncle Vernon particularly hated owls. "Well, it's good to see you, anyhow! How are things?"

"Oh, good, yeah, still wrestling. I've actually just got a contract with a semi-professional league, so…"

"That's brilliant!" interjected Ginny, finally deciding to enter the conversation.

"Thanks. I'm pleased, but Dad wanted me to join his drilling firm, you know, Grunnings? Well, he was pretty upset when I told him, but you know how he is, Harry…"

"Yeah." said Harry darkly. "I can remember." An image of Uncle Vernon's bright red face swam through Harry's mind. "Well, good for you Dudley! Glad to hear you're making your own way, now."

"Yeah, thanks." Dudley answered. There was an awkward pause in the conversation, and Dudley seemed to be staring mesmerized at something over Ginny's shoulder.

"Alright, Dudley?" asked Ginny.

"Oh, yeah! Sorry, it's just… well this is totally mad! All of this, for me, I mean… floating serving trays and all! And nobody even bats an eye. It's like it's totally normal!" Dudley was clearly having a hard time processing his first foray into the wizarding world.

"It is normal, for us." Harry said a little waspishly. He was hoping that Dudley hadn't come here just to criticize magic.

"Right, of course. Sorry! I just didn't really know what to expect. I almost didn't believe all that stuff about wizards. I mean, growing up all Mum and Dad would say is that it was rubbish. I didn't know what to think…" explained Dudley.

"Funny, I didn't get the impression you did much thinking at all, really." Harry couldn't resist taking a jibe at the man who had tormented him for so many years.

"Harry…" Ginny said quietly. Surprisingly, instead of taking offense Dudley stopped her from scolding her new husband.

"It's okay, Ginny. Harry's right really. I didn't do much thinking for myself anyway. I always went along with my gang of school friends, Piers Polkis and his lot. I shouldn't have bullied you like that Harry. I'm sorry. That's why I came really, I wanted to apologize. If you want me to leave now, I'll understand."

"Of course we don't want you to leave, Dudley!" said Ginny, glaring at Harry.

"Thanks Dudley. Really. I honestly never expected an apology. I'm glad you came." Harry couldn't quite believe the words his cousin had uttered. Dudley just nodded.

"Well this is just lovely!" Ginny beamed. Dudley smiled back at her. Harry had to admit that Dudley had certainly grown into his looks. He was almost handsome in a burly sort of way, a far cry from the boy who Harry had once described as a pig standing on its hind legs.

"If I might be so bold, Harry," Dudley said, "could I ask your lovely bride for a dance?"

"Sure," said Harry, surprised yet again by Dudley's improved behavior. "Just don't get too attached!" he added half-joking. Dudley had always taken any toy or treat Harry had managed to scrounge as a child.

"Don't worry, Harry. I promise I'll be a good brother-in-law… Besides, I've got a girlfriend now."

"Oh, right." Harry couldn't think of what else to say in response to this revelation. "That's, er, great!" Ginny kissed Harry on the cheek and then led Dudley out onto the dance floor. Harry lent back onto the bar and watched as his new wife and his formerly hated cousin spun around in a crowd full of witches and wizards. This was definitely one of the more surreal moments in Harry's life.

"Oy!" Ron shouted, as he shoved people aside to create a path through the throng for a waddling Hermione. She whacked him on the arm saying,

"Don't shove them, Ron! I'm perfectly capable of walking on my own, and it's rude!" Ron ignored her. They made their way over to a bemused Harry.

"Hey, who's that big bloke dancing with Ginny?" Ron asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That," Harry said "is Dudley." He still couldn't hide his amazement at his cousin's presence.

"Wait, you mean your cousin, Dudley?" asked Ron, bewildered.

"Of course his cousin Dudley!" Hermione snapped. "Do you we know any other Dudleys? Besides, you were there when Harry sent the invitation." She rolled her eyes, but smiled affectionately at Ron.

"Well, I dunno, do I?" Ron feebly tried to defend himself. "It could have been some other Dudley." He turned to Harry. "Just to be clear, this is the Dudley who tormented you, beat you up, and basically made your entire life miserable for the first seventeen years?"

"Yep! That's the one." said Harry with humor in his voice.

"Err, right," said Ron, "so that sort of makes me wonder why he's dancing with your wife!" he looked at Harry incredulously.

"Well," said Harry shrugging "He seems to be reformed, I guess. I'm just as surprised as you are." Harry said in response to the shock on Ron and Hermione's faces. "He got the invitation, and decided to come on his own to apologize for all the horrible stuff he did to me as a kid. I can't believe it really…" Harry trailed off.

"Wow…" said Ron inarticulately.

"But that's wonderful, Harry!" Hermione clasped her hands together in happiness. "Now you two can finally be friends! You'll be real, proper family." Hermione seemed to be overcome by this thought, as tears began to roll down her shining face.

"Hey," said Ron gently. "What're you crying about? It's his family…"

"Well, yes, I know that, but we're all practically family now. Harry and Ginny getting married makes you two essentially brothers, so Harry's family is our family really… well, your family at least." Hermione frowned a little, but shook her head as if to dismiss an unwelcome thought. "Anyway, can't I be happy for Harry even if we're not related?"

"Of course you can." answered Ron. "I just meant…"

"Never mind." Hermione cut him off. "Oh look, here they come!" she said motioning to Ginny and Dudley who were returning from the dance floor.

"Hey, you two!" said Ginny to Ron and Hermione. "I haven't seen you all evening! Harry, I've been hearing the most entertaining stories about you when you were little!" Ginny said teasingly. Harry groaned. "Something to do with being chased up a tree?" she prompted.

"Oh, great. Thanks a lot, Dud." Harry said sarcastically to his cousin. "Or should I call you Big D?" he teased in revenge. Dudley turned pink, but laughed good-naturedly.

Suddenly, a red-faced Gwenog Jones barreled into the little group. "Who's this then?" she asked loudly, indicating Dudley. "Coo! Ginny, why'd _you_ always get the good looking ones?"

"Gwenog, this is my cousin Dudley." Harry said, before Ginny could respond. Dudley extended his hand, which Gwenog shook heartily. It was becoming apparent that she had been drinking quite a bit of firewhiskey.

"Gwenog Jones, that is." she told Dudley, obviously waiting for him to be impressed. "But I'm sure you already knew that." She tittered in false modesty.

"Pleased to meet you." Dudley said politely, neither confirming nor denying recognition.

"Well, Darby was it? You are quite the hunk of man!" Gwenog flirted shamelessly. "Play any quidditch, Darby?" she asked. "You look to have a beater's build, I'd say."

"Er, play any what?" Dudley asked in confusion. Gwenog laughed uproariously, assuming he was joking.

"Ah, right, you wouldn't know." interjected Harry. "It's a wizard sport, played up in the air on brooms." He tried to explain. Gwenog's face quickly turned to a mask of shock.

"He's a muggle?" she practically shouted.

"Yes he is!" Hermione said defiantly, as if daring anyone to criticize this fact. Unfortunately, being less than sober, Gwenog did not take the hint.

"I say!" she exclaimed dramatically in a stage whisper. "I never knew the _famous Harry Potter_ had muggle relations! You've kept that quiet, haven't you Potter?"

"Not really." said Harry coldly. Gwenog ignored him, too caught up in her own delight at the revelation.

"He's your cousin did you say? Well then, which one of Potter's parents was the mudblood?" Gwenog let out a shriek of mirthful laughter at her own cleverness. There was a collective intake of breath all around her. Harry was fighting the urge to hit Gwenog square in the face, but held back for Ginny's sake. Ron and Hermione were both too stunned to react. Ginny, however, had had enough.

"That's it, Gwenog!" Ginny shouted at the top of her lungs. "You've been nothing but an absolute and utter _bitch _ever since you got here, and I won't stand for it anymore! I invited you into my _home_, and all you've done is criticize my friends and family. You've always had a cruel side, but now I've seen how you really are. Get out of here this instant before I hex your ungrateful arse!"

There was a moment of complete and utter silence, as the crowd took in the scene. Then somebody began clapping. In no time the whole crowd was applauding Ginny's words.

"Fine!" screamed Gwenog, as the noise subsided. "I guess no one here can take a joke! You know this means you're off the team, Ginny." she spat, nastily. "I hope you enjoy unemployment, though it looks like you're used to being poor!" Gwenog turned around to make her dramatic exit, but at that moment a shot of purple light hit her from somewhere in the crowd. Slimy tentacles began to sprout all over her body, and Gwenog screamed in horror. She ran from the tent crying in disgust and embarrassment as George sauntered over to Ginny.

"That'll teach her." He said smiling.

"Nice one!" said Ron, and there was a buzz of laughter from the onlookers. Slowly people began to return to their conversations and dancing.

"I never liked her, anyway." pronounced Hermione. "Remember, I said so back at Hogwarts!" she looked at Harry and Ron expectantly. "She came to one of Slughorn's parties, and I said she seemed full of herself at the time." she insisted, although neither Ron nor Harry showed any sign of remembering. "Ginny?" Hermione turned to her friend in concern. "Are you all right?" Ginny hadn't moved or said a word since she finished her tirade at Gwenog. She nodded slowly. "I'm sorry you lost your job, but you did the right thing." Hermione reassured her. "You couldn't have let her get away with saying those horrible things about Harry's parents."

"Of course you're right, Hermione." Ginny finally said in a quiet voice. "It's just that I really loved being part of the Harpies. Everyone else on the team was really great, and money was tight already…"

"Don't worry about the money, Gin." said Harry. "We'll sort something out. Don't let it ruin the day."

"Right! You're right." Ginny brightened. "We can manage anything, as long as we're together." She smiled softly at Harry. "And I did quite enjoy telling her off in front of everybody like that." Ginny admitted grinning.


	11. Chapter 11: Hermione the House Elf

**Sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter written. I hope you all are still with me :) The next chapter will be full of baby shower surprises! Please review. Thanks!**

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the wedding day. Life at the burrow resumed its normal pace, and a building sense of anticipation hung in the air as Hermione neared her due date. Harry and Ginny had been traveling around Eastern Europe for their honeymoon, and were expected to arrive back by port key later this morning. The next day the girls were throwing a baby shower for Hermione, and even though it meant the end of an amazing trip, Ginny couldn't wait to get home.

Hermione herself was busily engaged in what Mrs. Weasley called "nesting," which in Hermione's case took the form of a frantic cleaning and straightening of every inch of the burrow.

"I wos ze same way before Victoire wos born." remarked Fleur, who had arrived early to help prepare for the shower.

"I think it's brilliant!" exclaimed George, who was lounging with his feet up as Hermione hoovered up stray crisps from around the chair. "Are you trying to put Kreacher out of a job, Hermione?" he asked teasingly. She just snorted in response, not even pausing to look up. "Unfortunately, I can no longer take advantage of your hormone-driven services." George announced dramatically. "Ron and I have work to do!"

"What work?" Ron spluttered.

"_You know…" _urged George. "The super top-secret project for _you-know-who_ who's having a _you-know-what_ ?" He made a baby rocking motion with his arms.

"Wait," said Ron, densely. "You-Know-Who?" George rolled his eyes.

"Not _that_ you know who, Ronald. _That_ you know who…" he jerked his head towards Hermione, unsubtly. "Unless you're making something for the original you know who's baby shower as well…" George grinned.

"Ohhh." Ron said comprehendingly. "Right."

"George, that's nothing to joke about, and you know it." admonished Mrs. Weasley. "I'm surprised you of all people would laugh about _he-who-must-not-be-named_."

"Mum," argued George. "I don't think anyone's going to be offended by me joking about Voldemort having a baby shower! Besides, Fred would have wanted us to laugh at the nasty git anyway."

"Ah well," Mrs. Weasley had flinched at the name, but was smiling sadly at the memory of her son. "I suppose you're right. He was always a joker, our Fred." George nodded in solemn agreement, but then quickly resumed his jovial demeanor.

"So, shall we get to it, brother?" He jumped from his seat and extended a hand to Ron.

"Oh, right." Ron pulled himself up and turned to Hermione. "We've got, er, something to work on upstairs, Darling." He told her. "But call me straight away if you need anything."

"Alright, Ron." She nodded.

"And if you have even a twinge…" Ron began again.

"Don't worry!" she laughed. "I'll let you know if anything begins to happen." Hermione grinned at Ron's eagerness.

"Well, okay then." said Ron, and he kissed Hermione on the crown of her head. "See you in a bit."

The boys marched up the crooked staircase and could be heard working on the mysterious gift through the floor. There were several muffled curses and then a quite a loud crash from George's bedroom.

"I dread to think what they're doing up there…" Mr. Weasley commented from the couch. Molly shook her head.

"I've told them to do all their tinkering at the shop." she told her husband. "But Ron swore they just needed to put the finishing touches on whatever the thing is, and since it's for Hermione I told them to go ahead."

"I just hope it's nothing dangerous…" muttered Hermione darkly.

An hour passed in much the same way, with a few bangs intermittently breaking the peaceful silence of the parlor. Mr. Weasley was reading the daily prophet while Hermione looked for more things to organize, and Mrs. Weasley fussed over Hermione. Eventually the boys thundered back down the stairs, looking worse for wear, but triumphant. It looked as if some piece of their project had exploded, as George's eyebrow was scorched and smoking slightly.

"You've got soot on your nose, Ronald." Hermione said reprovingly, and proceeded to clean Ron's face with her dust rag.

"Oy, 'Mione! Gerroff…" Ron complained. "I think you've taken this cleaning lark too far."

"Are Harry and Ginny back yet?" asked George. Just as the words left his mouth there was a whoosh of a portkey in the yard and then the front door was thrown open by a beaming Ginny. Harry followed, hidden behind a rather large pile of suitcases.

"Hermione!" Ginny shouted upon seeing her very round friend. She held out her arms and ran towards Hermione to embrace her. Hermione did her best to waddle at top speed toward Ginny. "You look like you're about to burst!" exclaimed Ginny.

"I feel like it." said Hermione ruefully. "I keep telling this little one to hurry up, but so far no luck. The midwife is coming to check on me after lunch, so perhaps she'll be able to give us a better estimate. Ron's practically having kittens every time I sneeze." Ginny laughed at this description of her brother. Who would have thought he'd make such an attentive partner?

"But how was the honeymoon?" Hermione asked fervently. "Tell me all about it!"

"Oh it was lovely!" Ginny's face took on a faraway look. "We went everywhere, St. Petersburg, Prague… you should have seen the countryside, flower fields everywhere. We even got to see the Bulgarian national team play quidditch! Too bad you're old flame Viktor Krum was traded." Ginny said with a wink. Ron coughed loudly.

"Alright Harry?" he asked, changing the subject. Harry had finally found a spot to put the luggage, and was now visible once more.

"Cheers, mate." He said. "We've got loads of presents for all of you!" Harry gestured to the suitcases.

"Nice one!" said Ron appreciatively.

"'Cept you, Hermione." Harry amended. "We just couldn't find a thing for the baby anywhere. We definitely haven't brought back a whole load of teeny clothes that Ginny drug me around to look at and cooed over for half the trip." Harry told his friend sarcastically. Ginny whacked her new husband playfully on the arm. "Well it's true!" Harry insisted.

"Even so," said Ginny, "those were supposed to be a surprise for Hermione tomorrow." She turned to Hermione. "Men!" Ginny said scathingly. Hermione giggled and nodded knowingly.

"Well, how'd you like that, Harry?" Ron asked in mock offense.

"If _that's_ what they're going to be like, I think we ought to go and get a butterbeer down at the pub!" Harry suggested, smiling. Ron looked concernedly at Hermione.

"Oh, go on!" she said. "The baby's not coming just yet."

"Well if you're sure…" Ron trailed off.

"Go!" yelled Hermione and Ginny at the same time.

"Alright, alright!" said Ron raising his hands in innocence. "You can't blame a bloke for being nervous…" Hermione grabbed Ron's face and kissed him.

"Go on." She told him more gently. "Have fun with Harry."

"C'mon, mate." Harry grabbed Ron by the sleeve and literally dragged him out the door.

"We won't be long!" Ron called back to Hermione. She and Ginny laughed and shut the door.


	12. Chapter 12: The Dizzy Dumpling

**Thanks for being patient! And of course thank you for reading. Please review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

"Can't I open my eyes?" huffed Hermione impatiently. "This really isn't necessary."

"Oh, come on, be a good sport!" chastised Ginny. "Just a few more steps…" Hermione was being led into the burrow parlor by Ron and Ginny, one on each side.

"I can't imagine what all the fuss is about. I already know I'm having a shower." Hermione said.

"All right, Hermione. You can open them now!"

Hermione blinked as her eyes adjusted to the sunlight streaming through the windows. To her surprise, the scene in front of her was quite elaborate. She had expected just a few gifts from the family, but here were all of her friends from Hogwarts. The parlor was full of flowers of all variety, from delicate tea roses to raucous magical blooms Hermione could not name.

"It's so beautiful! But how…?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Neville's responsible for the flowers." Ron explained grinning at his old friend.

"Thank you, Neville." Hermione said, embracing him. "You needn't have come all this way just for me." Hermione added to the room at large.

"Of course we did! We _wanted_ to!" tutted a smiling Professor McGonagall.

"Here, here!" called Angelina Johnson in agreement.

"Oh it's so wonderful to see all of you!" Hermione exclaimed, succumbing to happy tears.

"And it's wonderful to see _you_." responded Luna dreamily.

"Come sit down, dear." Mrs. Weasley gestured to a plush chair reserved for the mother-to-be. Hermione waddled to it with Ron in her wake. After she had made herself as comfortable as possible, he perched on the arm of the chair. The group chattered happily as Fleur and Mrs. Weasley served tea and treats all around. Everything was in miniature. There were tiny cucumber sandwiches, delicate little lace cookies, and even petit fors iced in pink and blue. The party suited Hermione's taste perfectly. The theme of babies was tastefully interwoven throughout the food and décor, without being overly showy.

"Shall we get down to the business of opening some presents?" Ginny asked the group. Everyone responded enthusiastically.

"You didn't have to…" Hermione began again.

"Oh leave off, Hermione!" Harry said. "It's a baby shower! We're happy to give you things!" She smiled in acquiescence.

"Open this one first!" cried Ginny, tossing a lumpy and strangely wrapped parcel. Hermione looked at it questioningly. "We don't know who sent that one." explained Ginny. "I've been dying to know what it is. Go on, open it!" she urged. Hermione tore at the wrapping unsuccessfully for several seconds.

"Blimey, they've used enough tape then…" said Ron, looking down at the gift. Whoever had sent it seemed to have expended a whole roll of the stuff in wrapping the mystery item. Finally Hermione broke through to reveal a very wooly, very tiny pair of mismatched socks along with a scrawled note reading "From Kreacher." She began to laugh and held them up. Most of the faces showed confusion at the gift, but Harry began to laugh as well.

"Looks like Kreacher's getting the hang of knitting, then." he said. "I'd forgot he had taken it up, to be honest, but now I think about it, he did mention something about yarn the last time I saw him…"

"How thoughtful of him!" Hermione exclaimed. "I shall have to send him a very nice note. What a lovely elf!" Ron chortled, not unkindly, at Hermione's enthusiasm.

"Well that solves that." said Ginny. "Here, have another one!" she handed a large box to Hermione. In contrast to the last present, this one was meticulously wrapped.

"That would be from me." Professor McGonagall said a little sheepishly.

"Thank you, Professor." said Hermione.

"Och dear, how many times must I remind you to call me _Minerva_. You are not my student now." she clucked.

"Right, of course. Thank you… Minerva." said Hermione awkwardly.

"Think nothing of it, my dear." Professor McGonagall said, waving her gratitude away. Hermione carefully opened the box and peeled back layers of crisp tissue paper to reveal a red tartan nightgown. She lifted it up for the group to see. Although Hermione and the girls praised the garment generously, one had to admit that it was quite reminiscent of Ron's old dress robes. There was a froth of lace at the collar and cuffs and the hem nearly reached the floor. The overall look was rather sedate, even for Hermione, but Professor McGonagall had clearly meant well so she was grateful all the same. "I'm so pleased you like it, my dear." Minerva said, her voice full of emotion. "I have included a matching suit for the wee one, as well."

"Oh, goodness! How kind of you!" Hermione exclaimed, holding up the red tartan baby-gro.

"I would have purchased another gown, but as we do not yet know the gender of the child…" Professor McGonagall trailed off.

"It's perfect." said Hermione. For the next hour the gifts kept coming, including a pile of adorable outfits and baby robes from Harry and Ginny, all of which were passed around for the witches to coo over. There was also Crumple-Horned Snorkack stuffed toy from Luna, along with what looked very much like a wad of chewing gum with bits of feathers sticking out.

"Er, Thanks Luna!" said Hermione, a bemused expression on her face. "What exactly is it?"

"It's a birthing amulet, of course." replied Luna. "The hippogriff feathers help you float above the pain." she explained. "I did have a bit of trouble getting a hold of those ones." Luna looked sadly at the broken, tattered down that surrounded the ball. "He just wouldn't hold still…"Ron laughed into his drink, and Hermione elbowed him sharply in the side.

"How wonderful!" she said. "It was so nice of you to go to all that trouble."

"I didn't mind." said Luna dazedly. "Are there any more of those little cake things?" she asked. Mrs. Weasley passed the tray of petit fors. "Oh good." said Luna turning her focus towards the food.

"So!" said Ginny brightly, bringing the attention back to the task at hand. "Is that the last of the presents then?"

"Oh! Err, not quite…" Ron jumped up. "George, come give me a hand." he commanded his brother.

"Right you are, Ron!" said George with a mischievous grin.

"Oh dear…" said Hermione softly to herself. A moment later the boys returned down the stairs heaving a large roundish object that was covered in Ron's old Chudley Cannons bedspread.

"Sorry," Ron said to Hermione as they set the object down where it wobbled on the carpet. "We couldn't find enough wrapping paper…" he looked sheepishly at the bedspread.

"Never mind that." Hermione shook her head.

"On the count of three then?" asked George eagerly. Ron nodded.

"One… Two… Three!" they said in unison, and then whisked away the blanket. There was an audible gasp from the room as the item was revealed. "I give you the Dizzy Dumpling!" said George with a flourish. It was a lilac colored orb the shape of an egg, but about half the size of Ron, and it rested upright on its fat end. At the top there was a dip, as if someone had stuck a spoon into the egg.

"What on earth!?" cried Mrs. Weasley.

"What does it do?" asked Ginny with a gleam in her eye.

"You'd be better off asking 'What doesn't it do?'!" George exclaimed, falling into salesman mode. "This gorgeous thing will revolutionize childcare as we know it! It's a toy, it's a vehicle, it's a state-of-the-art learning system!" he said. "All with the most stringent safety controls, of course." George added, looking at Hermione's suddenly pale face. Ron looked to Hermione like an expectant puppy, waiting for praise. She forced herself to take a deep breath, reminding herself not to dismiss the invention just yet.

"You're going to have to walk me through it, Ronald." Hermione told him slowly.

"Right, of course!" he sprang into action, tapping the side of the egg with his wand. A panel slid back revealing several buttons.

"This here is your control panel." Ron explained. "You can program it however you like." He pushed a button and the dumpling began to rock back and forth, rolling on its end.

"Okay," said Hermione, still confused. "And what's that hole at the top for?" she asked.

"Well, that's where the baby goes!" said Ron, as if it were the only obvious conclusion.

"You are not putting my grandchild into that contraption!" cried Mrs. Weasley in alarm.

"Relax, Mum." said George. "It's totally safe. We tested it with one of the garden gnomes!" Mrs. Weasley made a noise of shocked indignation.

"It really is safe, Hermione." Ron insisted. "I think it'll be dead useful once you get the hang of it."

"So let me get this straight," Hermione began in a measured tone. "The baby sits in that little dip at the top, and the egg rocks back and forth?"

"Yeah!" said Ron, relieved that she seemed to be getting the idea. "But it does loads more, too!" he continued excitedly. "See!" Ron pushed a few more buttons in sequence. All around the seat colorful little shapes and mazes popped up. There were squishy bits and spinning toys and even a mirror all within reach of the baby. "It's got all of these learning toys for the baby to play with." Ron explained. "You can set him in here to play, or sleep, or whatever when you're busy." Ron looked up, hopefully.

"Hmm…" said Hermione, beginning to consider the merits of the thing.

"And…" said George with dramatic flair, "the piece de resistance!" He hit three buttons all at once, and the toys disappeared being replaced by a child-sized steering wheel. The dumpling lifted off from the carpet and began to hover in midair. Mrs. Weasley let out a shriek.

"Racing Mode!" declared George proudly.

"Now, Hermione, don't get upset. We just added that for a laugh." Ron reassured her. "We never have to use it." He looked at her pleadingly.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Ginny.

"It's got a fail proof safety harness…" added Ron, still watching Hermione closely.

"Well, I suppose, if we watch her closely the whole time…" she said at last. George let out a whoop of glee.

"I told you she'd like it, Ron!" he shouted. "Look at Hermione's face! Now that is a face of a satisfied new owner of a Dizzy Dumpling!" George insisted. Suddenly Hermione's face contorted into a pained looking expression.

"'Mione!" Ron shouted, running towards her.

"Or, maybe not…" said George.


	13. Chapter 13: A Rose, By Any Other Name

"Deep breaths, Hermione. That's right, breath through the contraction." The midwife gently guided the laboring woman. As the pain ebbed Hermione looked up at Ron for encouragement.

"You're amazing, you are." said Ron reverently. Hermione smiled. Even in labor, Ron found her to be gorgeous. Yes, her hair was a bit frizzy and sticking out, and yes, she was wearing an old baggy t-shirt, but still she was radiant. Her cheeks were flushed pink in exertion, and her expression was one of introspective determination. Despite the pain and uncertainty, Ron had never seen Hermione so calm and focused.

Of course, she hadn't started off quite so smoothly. Hermione had been feeling a bit crampy all morning before the baby shower, but the real contractions hit just as she had finished opening her gifts. The guests had all departed in a flurry of well wishes and excitement, leaving the family to manage on their own. Ginny had rushed off to call the midwife, and Mrs. Weasley had hurriedly cleared the trays of food.

Having done her homework, Hermione knew that all of this rushing was quite unnecessary. Her contractions were still nearly ten minutes apart and there would plenty of time before the baby graced them all with her presence. In fact, acting advice of the midwife, Hermione and Ron went out for a stroll around the garden to help bring on active labor. Mrs. Weasley was shocked by this behavior. When she had labored with all of her babies, she was always encouraged to lie in the hospital bed from start to finish. Although she wasn't sure if she entirely approved of the way Hermione was choosing to handle labor, Mrs. Weasley held her tongue and let the young couple sort themselves out.

About an hour later, once the contractions had begun to intensify, Hermione came to the rather frightening conclusion that all of her study had not prepared her for the realities of giving birth. She spent a few panic-stricken minutes, clutching Ron and telling him that this whole thing was a huge mistake and she didn't want to have a baby after all. Luckily, the midwife arrived soon after and helped soothe Hermione. The pain didn't stop, but Hermione slowly began to work with her body instead of trying to control it. Birth wasn't something you could think your way through, she discovered, it was all about feeling and instinct. Hermione began to ride the waves of her contractions, allowing herself to cry out or move in whatever way her body demanded.

Ron was a bit taken aback by the whole thing. He wanted to be there for Hermione, but he was exhausted and frankly had no idea what was going on. Noticing this, the midwife suggested that Ron and Hermione both recline in the birthing tub that had been set up. The young couple and their midwife had settled in the downstairs bedroom, and the rest of the family had politely excused themselves. The night passed slowly as both Ron and Hermione worked to bring their baby into the world. The warm water in the tub was soothing, and they spent several hours there. As Hermione had outlined in her birth plan, there were candles lit and relaxing music playing softly in the background. Though the work of birth was hard, the atmosphere was peaceful.

Around dawn Hermione began to feel the urge to push, and although it brought with it a whole new kind of pain, it felt good to be able to actively do _something_ to bring the baby closer. Ron pointed out that Hermione's belly seemed to have dropped, another good sign that the baby's arrival was imminent. After a sweaty, taxing hour of pushing the little one was ready to join its parents.

"The head's out!" exclaimed the midwife, who was directing a flashlight under the water onto the furrowed face of the new baby. Hermione laughed in relief, and a thrill flooded through Ron's body, knowing that soon he would meet his child. "In one more good push, you'll have your baby." The midwife said. Hermione clenched her teeth and bore down, growling low in her throat, and suddenly the baby emerged. Hermione reached below the surface of the water to find her baby, and brought the child up to nuzzle against her chest. The midwife began to briskly rub the new baby with a towel, and the little one caught its first breath and began to cry heartily. At this sound, the tears that had been gathering in Ron's eyes were released and slid down his beaming face. Hermione looked up from the baby to Ron and back again.

"It's a little girl." She whispered. The midwife smiled at the new family, satisfied. Ron now held the two most important girls in his life in his long arms. He kissed Hermione gently, and then stroked the baby's cheek. Her eyes were bright and alert, as she surveyed her parents.

"Hello, I'm your Dad." Ron addressed his tiny daughter. "And this is your brilliant Mum." He motioned to Hermione.

"We love you so much." Hermione told the baby who had steadily begun to nurse.

An hour later, the sun was shining brightly through the windows of the burrow. The entire Weasley clan, plus Harry were sitting impatiently in the kitchen waiting to see the baby. The midwife had helped Hermione to clean up and lovingly tucked up the new family in the cozy bed. Everyone needed rest after the long night, but first the rest of the family wanted to meet their new addition. Mrs. Weasley cracked the door ever so slightly.

"It's okay," Ron called out. "you all can come in." The new grandparents tiptoes in, followed by Harry and Ginny, Bill and Fleur, George, and a very curious Victoire.

"Come and meet Rose." Hermione told the group. Mr. Weasley moved forward to stroke his granddaughter's soft wisps of red hair.

"She's definitely a Weasley, then." He chuckled with tears of joy sparkling in his eyes.

"Blimey Hermione," Ginny exclaimed as she examined the little one. "She's perfect. I can't believe you really did it."

"Neither can I, to be honest." admitted Hermione. The always inquisitive Victoire had climbed up onto the bed and crawled her way up between Ron and Hermione. She poked at Rose with her finger, still sticky from jam at breakfast. The baby squirmed in Hermione's arms and let out a soft wail.

"Be gentle, Victoire." Bill said in a firm voice. "That's your new cousin."

"I love her." Victoire declared, after seriously considering the new baby for a moment. Everybody smiled. Soon, most of the family left the room to let Ron, Hermione, and Rose rest. Mrs. Weasley brought the couple a much appreciated breakfast in bed, and they spent the rest of the day there cuddling and getting to know their new daughter.


	14. Chapter 14: Back to the Beginning

**Thank you all so much for sticking with me through the end! I really appreciate you and your reviews. I hope you enjoy this last chapter.**

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the arrival of baby Rose, and the lives of everyone in the burrow had been turned upside down. Even George had to admit there was nothing funny about being woken at two every morning by the piercing cry of the tiniest Weasley. Ron and Hermione were still sleeping in the lower bedroom with Rose in her Moses basket at hand. Though Harry and Ginny had returned to their cottage they were frequent visitors, watching the baby and providing much needed breaks for the new parents.

To Ron's delight, their little ginger baby was most peaceful when rocking back and forth in the dizzy dumpling. Hermione had been hesitant to allow Rose into the contraption, but after a particularly stressful hour of non-stop screaming she was willing to try anything. Whether it was the swaying motion or the soft hum of the purple machine that calmed Rose no one knew, but everyone in the house was grateful for the precious moments of silence it afforded them.

It was midmorning now and Hermione sat nursing the baby in the kitchen while Mrs. Weasley was preparing ingredients for tonight's dinner of chicken stew. At a flick of her wand, carrots and potatoes began to peel themselves over the compost bin and the hob came to life, simmering under the broth pot. Now and then Rose would coo contentedly at Hermione's breast, bringing a smile to her pleased but tired mother's face. Ron walked in, still in his pajama pants and t-shirt, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and yawning.

"Well, it's about time you were up!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley, who was very determined to see that Ron was fulfilling his duties as a new father.

"I was up half the night!" Ron defended himself.

"It's true, Molly." Hermione assured Mrs. Weasley. "He let me have a bit of a rest last night, so it's alright."

"Well," Mrs. Weasley huffed, "As long as you're not neglecting dear Hermione. It's tough work being a new mother, and I should know!" Her eyes took on a faraway look. "I remember when the twins were born, two at once! And I already had three little boys to see to. Percy was only a tot in those days, and I swear Fred and George were up to mischief before they could toddle!" Mrs. Weasley continued. "And your father, bless him, kept harping on about silly muggle inventions like passy-friers, or whatever they're called. But when it came time to change a nappy, he was nowhere to be found!"

"Excucse me? Are my ears buring?" Mr. Weasley strode into the kitchen with a copy of the Daily Prophet in hand.

"Oh, I didn't see you there, dear." said Mrs. Weasley, a bit flustered.

"Ah," said Mr. Weasley knowingly, "Then I wasn't meant to hear your highly biased account of my parenting skills?"

"I am not biased!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley, dropping all pretense of politeness. "You almost never changed a nappy in those days!"

"Well, I'll admit it took me a couple of babies to perfect the technique." Mr. Weasley grinned at his wife, "But if memory serves, I believe those passy-friers were quite a success, at least until Fred started sticking his in Percy's ear…" They all chuckled at this, in fondness for their departed brother and son. Fred was gone, but in no way could he ever be forgotten. The bittersweet moment was cut short by the sudden flare of emerald green flames in the kitchen fireplace.

"Oh goodness!" cried Mrs. Weasley, "That must be Harry and Ginny." Her prediction was immediately confirmed as Weasley's only daughter stepped out onto the hearth shaking some stray ash from her long red tresses, followed by the her husband.

"Hi everybody." said Harry, wiping his glasses. Ginny didn't bother with the formality of greeting her family, but headed straight for baby Rose.

"Hello Rosie Posy!" she cooed as she scooped the child up from Hermione's arms. "Are you being a good girl for your mummy and daddy? Have you been eating, and sleeping, and doing lots of poopsie-whoopsies, then?"

"I have been doing some poopsie-whoopsies, thanks for asking Gin!" George said as he sauntered into the kitchen. Ginny just rolled her eyes, but Ron and Harry laughed heartily.

"Actually, I'm glad you're here, Ginny." said Mr. Weasley after the boys had finished laughing. "I was wondering if you'd seen this morning's Prophet?" He held up the paper.

"No, I haven't seen it. What's up, Dad?" she responded.

"Well, see for yourself." said Mr. Weasley, sliding the paper across the table to his daughter. Ginny quickly passed little Rose to Harry and grabbed the paper. She looked down at the front cover to see a rather large picture of a harried looking Gwenog Jones, batting away reporters. The headline declared "Famous Quidditch Captain Relieved of Duties Due to Allegations of Embezzlement."

"Oh my God!" shouted Ginny.

"What is it, Gin?" asked Harry, concerned.

"You won't believe it," she said. "Gwenog's been kicked of the team!"

"Gwenog who?" said Ron, being dense.

"Well, Gwenog Jones of course, Ronald." said Hermione, shaking her head.

"Oh, right." said Ron. "Well, she was a bit of an arse if you ask me."

"Or anyone else…" added George.

"Well, it seems that she's got her comeuppance now." said Mr. Weasley nodding to the Daily Prophet in Ginny's hands.

"Apparently she's been siphoning off gold from the team's account." said Ginny scanning the article with apparent relish. "I wonder who'll replace her. It doesn't say." Just then, a large tawny owl swooped onto the window sill and tapped its beak against the glass.

"Good heavens!" shouted a very startled Mrs. Weasley. At the sound of the shriek Rose began to cry and Hermione stood up wearily to take the baby back from Harry.

George, however, interceded taking the little one into his arms saying, "Your Uncle Georgey knows just what you need, a little ride in the Dizzy Dumpling!" He unceremoniously plopped the wailing child into the egg-shaped rocker and tapped it with his wand. As soon as the dumpling got going, Rose's cries turned to whimpers and then just the odd hiccup. "Works like a charm!" he announced, grinning. Hermione shook her head in wonderment.

"Thank God for that thing." said Ron. The owl tapped again, impatiently.

"Well isn't anybody going to let him in?" asked Harry.

"Right you are, Harry." answered Mr. Weasley as he opened the window. The owl fluttered into the kitchen and landed on the table directly in front of Ginny. It held out it's leg as she untied the scroll of parchment then made its exit.

"What is it dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Well," said Ginny slowly, a look of incredulous joy spreading across her face. "It seems as if the Harpies want me back…"

"But that's brilliant, Ginny!" shouted Harry, jubilantly. "And now Gwenog's gone it'll be even better than before."

"Speaking of out former captain," Ginny said conversationally, still looking at the letter, "there's something else."

"What is it?" asked Hermione.

"They're making me captain." Ginny said in a steady voice.

"No way." said Ron. Ginny just nodded, still in shock.

"And they're giving me a pay rise as an apology to make up for the time I've been off." Ginny added. She looked up at Harry as both of them tried to comprehend the good news. Suddenly Ginny gave a great whoop of joy and launched herself into Harry's arms. He spun her around in the tiny kitchen, trying not to bump anyone, but not really caring.

"Well this calls for a celebration!" said Mr. Weasley, reaching behind a cupboard for a bottle of firewhisky.

"I didn't know that was back there!" Mrs. Weasley looked at her husband sternly. Mr. Weasley turned slightly pink but said,

"Molly, don't spoil the moment."

"Oh, I suppose it's alright…" Mrs. Weasley hesitated, "but I dread to think what else you've got hidden away that I don't know about."

"I'll pour." offered George, getting out the glasses.

"Cheers, mate." said Ron, gratefully accepting the libation. Hermione took small sips of hers, but when a drink was offered to Ginny she turned it down. "What!" exclaimed Ron, "But we're toasting you, you've got to have one!" She and Harry looked at each other. Harry shrugged. All the family had paused to look at Ginny.

"Well, you see," she told them, "I won't be able to have a firewhisky for a while now 'cause… well, I'm pregnant." There was a moment of stunned silence, and then a reverberating thud.

"Molly!" Mr. Weasley cried. Mrs. Weasley had fainted dead away.


End file.
